Scaly Tailed Mentor
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: After an incident with a glowing jewel pendant, Harry finds himself in the H20 universe with some new powers. A year later, the moon has done it magic and left three new mermaids in the clear ocean of Australia. After Harry discovers the three new mermaids, he becomes a mentor to the three girls. With a powerful wizard/merman as their mentor, what could possibly go wrong? OOC Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stifled a yawn. He was dead tired and yet he couldn't stop, not until he got the answers he looked for. He grabbed the blue jewel pendant in his hand and waved his hand over it. It glowed a bright blue, before returning to its normal color. He sighed and decided to take a break. It had been hours since he had last eaten. If he was ever going to solve the mystery that seemed to cling to the Jewel Pendant he would need his energy. After some consideration, Harry decided to wear it. It wasn't dangerous as far as he could tell. If anything, it gave him some energy while wearing it, which was strange.

He walked towards the kitchen and sat in a chair. He was too tired to cook himself, so he waved his wand at the kitchen. Almost immediately, the kitchen came to life with activity. Potts and pans started flying around the kitchen, the stove turned on and ingredients prepared themselves. In what seemed like no time, Harry had a three course meal fit for a king. Harry smiled tiredly. Oh, how he loved magic.

After eating, he contemplated what to do. It was almost time to move again and yet he didn't want to. The constant moving was getting to him. He didn't want to keep moving from safe house to safe house just because he was a wanted man by the Wizarding World. Harry sneered slightly. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. To think he had given his life for them and yet they turn on him when everything was over. At least he still had his friends. Harry's face softened at the thought of them. Friend that were doing everything they could to clear his name. It was an almost impossible task and yet he believed they could do it.

Harry turned his head to look at the apartment he was staying at. It was almost bare, with only the necessities in place. He would have decorated more just to make it feel more homely but why would he bother? He would have to move eventually. If he stayed in a place for too long the Auror's would find him. Everything he owned was safely packed away in his trunk, which he always carried around in his pocket, just in case he needed to make a quick get away. Harry sighed. If only he knew how to use the Fidelius Charm, then he wouldn't have to move.

He he fingered the jewel pendent as he stared at it. It containing a blue jewel tied with a string. It look simple, something you would buy from a store, but it wasn't. The jewel was some kind of crystal that hadn't been seen before. It seemed to glow slightly at night while in the night of the full moon, it glowed brilliantly. It gave him energy when he was tired and reassure him that he wasn't alone, which was odd. While he wore it, he felt as he wasn't alone, that somebody knew what he was going through and could relate to his problems. It was one of the reasons he wore it. At first he had been suspicious about it, the feeling it gave off reminding him to much to Riddles Diary for his comfort, but he had checked it thoroughly and while it had a strange kind of magic, it wasn't anything dark or malicious in intent. It was actually the opposite. Every time he looked at it, his head would fill with questions, questions that he couldn't answer no matter how much he tried. Maybe that was why it had been in the Department of Mysteries in the first place.

Harry gave another look at the bare apartment. "What has my life turned into?" He muttered to himself. When the war had been won, Harry had thought that would be the end to all of this. The day after the death of Voldemort, Harry quickly learned it wasn't so. He had to leave Hogwarts beneath his Invisibility cloak before he could be arrested and taken to the Ministry for some thing he didn't do. He hand't thought they could be any stupider. He had thought the matter would have been resolved quickly and yet here he was, one year later and still in hiding.

He was startled out of thought by the brilliant glow of the jewel. He looked at it, bewildered. It was the day of the full moon? Harry could have sworn there were two more days before the full moon. How time seemed to fly by without one noticing.

The jewel glowed brilliantly and Harry thought of something. He had only tried to study the jewel when it was either day or night with a normal moon, never a full moon. He looked at it curiously. Harry wondered what he would find if he where to study it while the full moon was up.

Harry grabbed his wand and waved it at the crystal. He felt his magic touch the jewel and it glowed even more. Harry looked away, the light too bright for his eyes. The next thing he knew, he felt a pull in his navel.

Oh, how Harry hated portkeys.

* * *

><p>Harry must've passed out because the next thing he knew, he was floating in a pool of water in some kind of cave with an opening at the top. The opening at the top of the cave reminded Harry of a volcano. Harry felt himself relax as he floated in the water. It was crystal clear, no pollution whatsoever. The water was so relaxing, so enchanting that Harry left himself drift off even if his instincts were telling him to get out of the water. It was only when the jewel pendant glowed so bright that he could see it through his eyelids that he opened his eyes.<p>

It was a magical sight. The full moon was covering the volcano like opening. Water particles were floating towards it and seemed to froze in the air, all the while sparkling like a newly polished diamond. The water was bubbling, but it wasn't hot. It was warm and cold at the same time, which was odd. The sight of everything, it was beautiful.

It was only when he felt his magic start circulating his body like blood that he snapped out of it. He swam towards the edge of the pool and got out. He turned towards the pool but it had stopped bubbling. There were no more sparkling water particles floating towards the opening of the cave. And more important, there was no full moon glowing atop the pool.

His magic was going high wire. Instead of staying where it was suppose to (his magical core), it was rushing through his body like the blood in his veins. It didn't feel bad, in fact, it felt wonderful. As if something had been stopping his magic from joining him but it was now gone.

Harry looked at around the cave. Everything was still. The water moved with tidal rings, there was no glowing or sparkling of any kind except for his jewel pendant. There wasn't anything magical about the cave. If he hadn't felt his magic change, he would have thought it had been a trick of his mind. A hallucination created from countless sleepless nights. But his magic changed, he didn't know if it was a good thing even if the feeling it gave him pointed towards good.

Something happened while he was in the moon pool, as Harry decided to call it, and he was going to figure out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry yawned as he flipped the pancakes. It had been a year, a rather eventful year, since he had 'portkeayed' into the moon pool. So much had happened since then and yet it felt like only yesterday. He shook his head and placed the now finished pancakes in a plate.

After eating, Harry grabbed the plate and washed it. His eyes never left his hands as the water seemed to evade his hand. Harry smirked. He had freaked out when he first turned into a merman after only touching a drop of water. He had been walking past a sprinkler and got wet. Ten seconds later, he seemingly turned into water then transformed back only with a aqua blue fish tail. Harry had to obliviate some muggles after that incident. Fortunately, Harry found a solution rather quickly. It was water that transformed him so if he didn't touch water, he wouldn't become a merman. A simple water repelling charm and he was good to go. He couldn't keep the charm on forever though. He still needed to bathe so decided to only leave the charm on when he was working or had company.

With the dishes washed and dried, Harry grabbed his shoes and put them on. It was almost time for work and he didn't want to be late. He didn't need nor wanted the money but doing nothing but swim all day was rather boring. He could stay locked inside, like yesterday with the full moon, all day making potions or reading a book but that would get old pretty soon. After discovering his merman powers and managing to control them, Harry got a job at a the Juice Net Cafe, the local hangout for teenagers when not in school. It was annoying to see teenagers go against each other the way he saw almost every day. Like Zane and Miriam. Those two annoyed him the most with their pity little fights against others teenagers and their superiority complex's.

He sighed and opened the front door. He had a feeling something was going to happen today. He shrugged and made his way toward the cafe. Thankfully, he didn't need a car to get there. Just by walking he would get there in ten to twelve minutes tops. He turned towards his neighbors house, expecting the normal sibling banter that was common in the morning. He passed by the Sertori house hold and didn't hear the morning bickering, which was weird. 'Maybe they're finally getting along' Harry thought.

It didn't take long before he got to the Juice Net Cafe. He greeted Wilfred when he entered the building.

"Morning Wilfred" Harry greeted as he put on his hat. God he hated the hat but it was part of the uniform. He had tried to convince Wilfred to change the uniform so as to not include the hat but nothing Harry said changed his mind.

"Morning Harry" Wilfred said and handed Harry one large smoothie. "Take this to that table." He pointed to a table near the door. Harry narrowed his eyes. Zane and his best friend Nate where sitting there. Harry resisted the urge to sneer. What a way to ruin his morning.

Harry grabbed the smoothie and smiled a fake smile. He walked over to them. "Here you go" Harry said as he place the smoothie on the table. "One cranberry booster" He guessed. He had been working for so long that he could name the smoothie just by seeing it.

Zane looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That isn't what I ordered" He said loudly. "I specifically said a mango and banana smoothie. Take it back and get me what I ordered!"

Harry smiled his fake smile again and took the smoothie back. He couldn't say anything back or he could lose his job. Wilfred always said 'The customer is always right'. How he wanted to strangle the spoiled little twat. He went behind the counter and made the smoothie. Before bringing Zane's smoothie to him, Harry had a little idea. It was petty of him, but with the way Zane acted, Harry thought it was well deserved. He looked around and, when he was sure nobody was looking, waved his hand at the smoothie. It glowed a light pink before settling back down to its normal color. He grabbed it and took it towards Zane's table.

"Here, one mango and banana smoothie." Harry said and placed the smoothie on the table. Zane merely glared at him. Harry returned back behind the counter. The rest of the morning was as normal as ever, with the exception of Zane's voice suddenly sounding like Miriam's. At close to ten in the morning however, Harry discovered that it was anything but.

Lewis was using one of the Cafe computers. That wasn't what was wrong. Lewis sometimes came and used them when not using his laptop. No, what was wrong was that he was researching mermaids. If this was back in his home, he wouldn't bat an eyelash, but with what he knew Harry didn't think it was a coincidence. All the while Lewis used the computer, Harry kept looking at him at the corner of his eye. Then Cleo came in and made her way towards Lewis. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Cleo asked while looking at the screen of the computer.

"Oh, well you asked." Lewis said and put on his glasses. "So, I don't know, I thought I'd do some research."

Cleo looked a little worried. "That's really nice Lewis. It's just you didn't need to do that."

"No, but Iv'e got way too much time in my hands" Lewis said and moved the mouse. "Hey, look, I found this really cool stuff."

"Harry!" One of his coworkers said from the other side of the Cafe. "One Cranberry Booster!"

"Got it!" Harry said back and went to make the smoothie. Sadly, he didn't get to hear what Lewis and Cleo where talking about with the high noise of the blender. But he didn't need to finish hearing what they were saying for Harry to get suspicious. 'Last night was a full moon' Harry thought, 'And Cleo suddenly asks about mermaids?' He didn't think it was a coincidence. He would have to keep his eyes on Mako Island to see if anybody turned up at the moon pool.

* * *

><p>It was only the next day that Harry confirmed that his suspicions were correct. It was a Saturday and business was busy as was usual in the weekend. At one in the afternoon, Harry saw Cleo and Lewis enter the Cafe and sit in one of the tables near the entrance. Harry almost immediately made his way towards his neighbors table.<p>

"Hello Cleo, Lewis" Harry greeted and took out his notepad and pen. "What can I get you two?"

"Hello Harry" Cleo said, "Um, I'll take a banana smoothie."

"Make that two" Lewis said.

"Two banana smoothies coming right up" Harry said and pocketed the writing utensils without bothering to use them. They were merely for show. Wilfred made every employee use them. He said it made them look professional. Harry doubted anything would make a waiter wearing a colorful shirt and hat working in a juice Cafe look professional.

After making the smoothies, Harry returned to the table. "Here you go. Two banana smoothies." He turned to leave but, when he heard what Cleo and Lewis were talking about, casted a listening charm on the table and moved away to serve other customers.

He discreetly touched his ear and charmed it to listen to what they were talking about.

"Lewis, what do you think of Rikki?" Cleo asked.

"You know those stonefish that kind of look like a rock?" Lewis said, "They could shoot enough poison to kill an entire football team in half a second. She kind of reminds me of one of those."

Harry turned around when he heard clapping. It was for Byron, the winner of the windsurfer competition.

"Thanks guys" Byron said, smiling. "Relax"

"Congratulations, Byron" Cleo told him. "What's your ranking now? You must be getting up there."

"Control yourself." Zane told Cleo, his tone implying he thought Cleo was flirting with Byron. Harry sneered slightly. Zane just couldn't keep his mouth shut. With the way he acted reminded him of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Zane" Lewis said from his chair. "Your dry. That must feel different."

Zane walked towards Lewis. "Look, Lewis." He said lowly. "I don't know what happened with that fire hydrant, but if you so much as mention it again, i'll remove you head from your shoulders."

Lewis looked a little troubled while looking at Zane as he left. Lewis quickly stood up and grabbed Zane's shoulder. 'A fight' Harry thought, making his way towards them.

"Let it go, Lewis." Cleo told him from beside Byron.

"She's right" Byron said as he made his way towards them. "It's not worth it, mate. And will it change him? No."

Lewis released his hold on Zane's shoulder. Wilfred made the group disperse to different parts of the Cafe. Cleo and Lewis returned to their table.

"Byron is such a nice guy" Cleo said and placed her arms on the table. "Emma's right. We should go to Miriam's party to show some support to him." She stared at the air in front of her with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "I mean, what a hero."

"Great. We'll go." Lewis said.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Whatever blows your hair back." Lewis said. He looked at Cleo. "Cleo, I don't get you. One minute your going, and then your not. And then your going again." He grabbed his hat and smoothie and left the Cafe.

Harry quickly made his way towards Lewis recently vacated seat. Cleo looked up when he sat down.

"Hey, Cleo." Harry said. "I heard your going to Miriam's party."

"Yeah." She said. "I mean, we gotta show Byron some support, right?"

"Yeah" Harry said, "Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation the other day, about mermaids."

"Oh, um" Cleo looked nervous. "It was just for a school project. I already finished it."

"Oh, that's too bad." Harry said nonchalantly, "Cause I know ton's about mermaids. I was going to ask you if you needed help but since you finished..."

Cleo looked at him, her eyes showing nervousness mixed with a little hope. "Oh, well, I haven't turned it in yet. I could add a few things."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah" She said, "So, what do you know?"

"Well" Harry tried to look like he was thinking. There was so much he could tell her and yet he didn't want to say much until he knew for sure she was a mermaid. He decided to say only that which might spark something in her and, if she showed an eagerness or shock, he would tell her more. "There is a ton I could tell you. But let's start from the beginning. Mermaid myths go back to ancient times. They are always depicted as beautiful woman holding a mirror and a comb. They were sometimes mistaken for Sirens because of their voices, which they used to enchant sailors and drag them to the bottom of the ocean."

Cleo was staring at him with her utmost attention. Harry inwardly smirked. Now, to see if he could push some buttons.

"In some myth's however, mermaids were normal human girls turned half fish by the power of the moon." Cleo's eyes widened in shock. Harry now knew what he was dealing with. "The moon was thought to be a celestial object, a magical object. It was thought by the ancients to bend, push and pull the tide. It was a symbol of life, peace and water. Now, before humans even existed, a lunar rock collided with the Earth. That lunar rock was later named Mako Island."

Cleo was hanging to his every word now, her eyes showed intense concentration.

"This Mako?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"It is said that there is a hidden cave in somewhere Mako that, when the full moon passes overhead, grants normal humans the power to become mermaids. And with becoming mermaids, they were granted special powers."

"Like what?" Cleo asked.

"They could manipulate the water, freeze and or heat things." Cleo looked at her hands in awe.

"Now, while it might seem cool and everything, it come with a price."

Cleo looked at him with worry. "A price?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything that bad or permanent. It can eventually be controlled. At least, from what Iv'e read." Harry waved off. "But the day of the full moon, if the mermaids looked at the it, they became moonstruck."

"Moonstruck?" Cleo asked.

"They became enchanted by the magic of the full moon. While in that state, they became a different person all together. They would do things they would normally never do. In some instances, their powers went out of control."

After Harry finished, they stayed in silence for a while. Cleo clearly needed some time to process what he had said. After a while, Harry decided to slip a little more.

"I think those myth's have some facts thrown in, don't you think?" Harry said. Cleo didn't say anything but nod slightly.

"It's been a while since I visited Mako, more so since I visited the cave." Harry said nonchalantly. Cleo's eyes widened. Harry chuckled. If her eyes widened any more they might just pop out of her face. "Yeah, the last time I visited the moon pool it was a full moon. It truly was a magical experience."

Cleo looked at him in shock. "Yo-your a-"

"Merman?" Harry finished. Cleo nodded. "Cleo, there is no such thing as mermen or mermaids." He said. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. Though I'll give you a piece of advice. While the full moon is rather beautiful to look at, it can ensnare even the most strong willed person. You might want to stay inside that day. Be careful though, the full moon has a way of making itself know." Harry winked at her, stood up and made his way back towards the counter. He looked back when he heard her leave.

There, she now knew what he was. Now, if she needed any help with her new fish tail, all she needed to do was look him up. Which wouldn't be that difficult seeing as he worked at the Juice Net Cafe and lived right next to her.


End file.
